Valor UHC Season 1
This marked the first installment of Valor UHC, and consisted of 6 episodes. Premiered on August 2nd, and ended August 12th. starting with the original 8 participants. Production In this UHC, many scenarios to make the game go faster were implemented, such as CutClean, Timber, an increased apple rate (40%), was a FFA game where the 9 participants are playing in a 1000x1000 arena where horses are enabled for the first time in UHC. This season was organized by ZakattackYT, and hosted by Ifigs14. The intro sequence was made by PotteryTNT and SquidBopHD, and used the song, "Everything Will Be Fine," by Banzanji. The series follows a 2-day format, new episodes released every other day, starting on the premiere. Episodes The series didn't actually go to 7 episodes, but according to the timer it did last that long (merged with episode 6) Participants * 23russian23 * BluDerp * DMasterYT * ifigs14 * Maisaa * SquidBopHD * TBThardyfan * VeeLight * ZakattackYT Summary PvE Valor UHC Season 1 was a difficult competition in the case of PVE. Few minutes after final heal, DMasterYT is attacked by mobs and was eventually brought to as low as 3 hearts. Not too long later Zakattack started playing wreckless and took half a heart from fall. Many other players progressively took damage. By episode 2, every man took damage except for TBTHardyfan, making him the ironman of the season. 23russian23 assumingly fell to his death, but there is no definite answer, as he did not record the season. Few minutes later into the episode BluDerp stated he could not participate any longer, and so he forfeited and let himself get shot by a skeleton. Skybases In episode 3, VeeLight (Gabe) went to 0,0 with few gaps in hope of a snowball. He built up a staircase and poured lava over it. He then jumped down and created a little 1 block home for himself to camp in and wait for someone To find him. The caving game was harsh on everyone. Little into episode 2, very few players had diamonds. Zak had 2, Maisaa recieved 3 veins of 1, and Matt found a vein as well. Many players found a good amount of gold however. By episode 3, Zak had around 4 golden apples as well as a huge gold reserve. TBTHardyfan was struggling with caving, but he was still ironman at 10 hearts. He attempted to start the imtimidation game, asking if god apples are enabled. Zak went right back minutes later and said he saw a name, a long one. That meant he was targetting TBTHardyfan. Knowing he is undergeared, he started going crouched and hesitating. Nearing the end of episode 3, Zak decides it migh be best to just try to go to the surface instead of taking more pve damage. At this point, DMasterYT decided to make a skybase far from 0,0, and camped with just 1/2 heart left. First Blood As more players went to the surface, and VeeLight still camping at 0,0, Zak begins as the first person to reach 0,0 other than VeeLight. Zak hides behind trees as he catches sight of VeeLight from about 80 blocks away. He starts crafting and attempted to get closer in. VeeLight then found Zak, and started to chase him. Zak ran a while, before coming back to 0,0 and climbing on the mountain that VeeLight lays on. They start the bow fight with even hits, but Zak starts to gain a clear advantage, and goes in for melee. Zak fails to catch VeeLight between all the blocks between them and VeeLight starts running before falling to his death in fate of Zak. He is deemed first pvp elimination. Zak started looting VeeLight's stuff, and attempted to climb back up to the mountain for high ground advantage against Maisaa, who was rushing to 0,0. Zak started panicking once he realized Maisaa was geared. He tried to hide, but realized he was already sighted by Maisaa and started fighting him. It didn't end well for Zak as after he got a few hits, he started getting combo'd heavily and was eliminated by Maisaa. The Kill Streak in the middle of Episode 5, TBTHardyFan was experiencing lag issues, and was subsequently killed by Maisa. This would mark Maisa' 2nd kill. SquidBopHD caught sight of Maisa in early of episode 6, and they traded hits evenly until Squid died to Maisa. There wasn't much he could do with Maisa's overpowering armor. Not long later, Ifigs heads up and chases DMaster down. DMaster forfeits and attempts to drown himself in a lake. Ifigs14 then combats Maisa and was killed nearly instantly. This makes Maisa the winner of Valor UHC Season 1. Elimination Kills Trivia * This Season was the very first season of the valor UHC series. * This season scenarios consist of Vanilla FFA,Cut clean, improved apple drops (40%),Timber,No clean up, God apples enabled, no border shrink, horses on and nether on with portal trapping allowed. * DMasterYT was the first player of the season to take damage. * DMasterYT was the longest player on 0.5 hearts this season being on half a heart from episode 3 to episode 6. * BluDerp was the first player in Valor UHC to forfeit in a season in episode 2 he was no longer able to compete in the season so he let a skeleton kill him. * TBThardyfan was the Ironman of Valor UHC season 1 lasting all the way to episode 5 without taking any damage. * Only two players got kills this Season Maiaas (4) and ZakattackYT (1). * ZakattackYT Drew first blood this season By killing Veelight which was the first PVP kill of the season. * Many players were unable to attend the season which is why this seasons roster was so small with 9 compared to the intended 15-20 players. * Only Zakattack, TBT, Ifigs, SquidBopHD, and DMaster recorded the season, and Maisaa is making a highlight video. That means 3 players couldnt record. * Deaths occured in every episode in pairs. (2 deaths in episode 4, 5, and 6.) * This UHC had two intros, but most players used the newer one. (Only ZakattackYT used the old intro.) * There was an issue in where participants couldnt go to the nether, and would wait in the portal infinitely. * Zak accidentally stopped recording mid third episode, and has no recording of episode 4. (in which he got a kill and died) * The ingame timer started accelerating after episode 5, meaning episodes were as short as 8 minutes. ** This also meant that Matt really died in episode 5, but since the timer stated episode 6, that's the official time. ** TBT was the only death in Episode 5 due to this. ** Also meant the Valor season was 7 episodes in length, but should of been 6. * Zakattack won both of the Valor UHC Season 1 Practice Games. * Many players were supposed to participate this season but couldn't. This list includes; PotteryTNT, GreenMatius, CashMe, Silent_Nike, iiMelee (Telegraphy) and JaicePyro. Gallery TBA Category:Valor UHC Seasons Category:UHC Season Category:UHC Category:Valor UHC Season 1 Category:Videos Category:YouTuber Category:Solo Season